


Un serpente in cucina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerriero [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Flash Fic, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alcuni momenti della vita di Snake.Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.Prompt: Metal Gear saga, Snake e Otacon. 1) "Quel ramen in scatola che sarebbe?" "La mia cena, perché?" "Lascia stare, cucino io per te!"





	1. Chapter 1

Un serpente in cucina

 

Snake si appoggiò contro la parete, il viso in ombra sotto la bandana nera, strofinando la suola dello stivaletto contro il muro. Sentì il timer suonare e si voltò, staccò dalla presa il bollitore d’acqua e raggiunse il tavolo.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese Otacon, entrando nella stanza. Si premette gli occhiali contro il viso, guardando Snake aprire una confezione di ramen.

“Mangio” borbottò David. Versò l’acqua calda, alcune gocce schizzarono sulla superficie di finto legno.

“No, davvero. Quel ramen in scatola cosa sarebbe?” domandò Otacon con tono polemico. Assottigliò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Solid rimise al suo posto il bollitore e si massaggiò il collo muscoloso.

“La mia cena, perché?” domandò con aria confusa.

“Lascia stare” disse Otacon, spingendolo via. Recuperò dal cassetto un l’accendigas e aprì uno stipetto sopra i fornelli. “Cucino io per te!”. Aggiunse lo scienziato.

Solid inarcò un sopracciglio e si accomodò su una sedia, abbandonandosi mollemente contro lo schienale.

“Sai cucinare?” domandò con voce roca.

Otacon volse lo sguardo, mentre iniziava a cuocere il riso.

“Lo facevo sempre con E.E., era il minimo per il perfetto papà della nostra famiglia immaginaria” sussurrò.

Dave gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e gli avvicinò un pugno, Otacon sorrise e lo colpì con il proprio.

“Che ne dici se cuciniamo insieme, Bro?” domandò.

Otacon gli sorrise.

“Perché no, serpente”. Scherzò, facendogli l’occhiolino.

< Nessuno dei due è la perfetta famiglia dell’altro, ma ci sosteniamo a vicenda. Lottiamo insieme su tutto, anche su questo > pensò. “Però prima sbarazzati di quell’orribile ramen”.

Snake scoppiò a ridere.

 


	2. Invecchiando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: 2) Strisciare continuamente lascia la schiena di Snake a pezzi, Otacon è l'unico che può farlo sentire meglio. Dragon Ball: Da quando era stato schiavizzato combatteva per la sua vita. Se la cavava anche bene. Ma quel giorno, si ritrovò a lottare contro l'ultima persona con cui avrebbe voluto farlo.

Invecchiando

 

Snake si lasciò cadere seduto pesantemente sulla sedia, ascoltando il rumore esterno delle pale dell’aereo.

“Sto invecchiando e la guerra sta cambiando troppo velocemente per me. Ogni giorno ci sono sempre meno posti in cui nascondersi per me, inutile negarlo” si lamentò con voce roca.

Snake, non credi di essere troppo drammatico?” gli chiese Otacon, sfilandogli la sigaretta dalle labbra.

< So che sta invecchiando più velocemente di quanto dovrebbe, non riesco a capire cosa sia. Però… Ai miei occhi resta sempre lo stesso, anche se iniziano a vedersi i primi capelli grigi tra i suoi capelli e sotto quella bandana si nota qualche ruga in più > pensò.

“Ho capito che tutto ha iniziato a finire oggi, quando per la prima volta la mia scatola si è rivelata inutile” si lamentò Snake, guardando la mano dove iniziavano a vedersi delle macchie nere.

“Non abbiamo risolto con quella nuova tuta mimetica octocamo?” chiese Otacon e spense la sigaretta nel portacenere sul tavolo, in mezzo a tante altre.

“Non capisci! La scatola era un luogo sicuro, un posto in cui mi sentivo protetto” sbraitò Snake, scalciando vicino alla gamba del tavolo, facendo ondeggiare il suo sedile.

< In cui potevo far finta di non essere un clone infettato dal FOXDIE il cui tempo sta iniziando a scadere > rifletté, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

Otacon si premette gli occhiali sul viso. “Umh”.

“Non ho avuto un attimo di riposo. Dopo tutto quello strisciare in giro continuamente ho anche la schiena a pezzi” si lamentò David con tono stanco.

“Che ne dici di un massaggio?” gli chiese Otacon, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle.

Le iridi verdi di Dave brillarono cristalline.

“Almeno quelli non hanno mai fallito, mi hai sempre fatto sentire meglio” borbottò.

“Perfetto, amico” disse Otacon, iniziando a massaggiarlo.


	3. Sotto il sol leone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: #1 Metal Gear Solid, Qualsiasi coppia ti piaccia, In spiaggia.  
> \- 35 gradi/Conchiglie (SECONDO PACCHETTO)

Sotto il sol leone

 

Otacon si sedette sulla riva del mare accanto a Snake, passandosi una pezzuola sulla fronte sudata, i suoi occhiali si erano appannati.

“I nostri informatori ci contatteranno questa sera al bar della spiaggia. Fino a quel momento potremmo anche farci un bagno” si lamentò.

David inspirò rumorosamente dalla sua sigaretta e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ho altri piani” rispose, guardando con interesse le giovani intente a nuotare con dei bikini succinti.

“Non sarei dovuto venire. Sicuramente la situazione diventerà pericolosa. Già è abbastanza bollente adesso, fanno trentacinque gradi” si lagnò lo scienziato.

Snake gli afferrò il mento e gli fece voltare il capo, indicandogli un’orientale dai corti capelli mori che, sorridente, era intenta a schizzare un’amica dal seno prosperoso.

“Per una volta concentrati su qualcosa di reale, invece che sulle tue ragazze di carta” lo invogliò.

Otacon arrossì, guardando una terza ragazza afferrare una conchiglia, correndo verso le altre in acqua, richiamandole con degli strilli divertiti.

“Lo sai che non ho fortuna con le ragazze in carne ed ossa… di solito muoiono” gemette.


End file.
